Ars longa, vita brevis
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Face à l'appartement désormais vide, Chilton sait que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Il n'est plus question de Gideon, de Lass ou de tout le reste. Maintenant, sa vie entière porte l'empreinte d'Hannibal et il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire pour lui échapper. Mais Frederick a-t-il seulement l'envie de fuir ?
1. PARTIE 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Je me décide enfin à publier le résultat de mon Camp NaNoWriMo d'avril. Cette fanfic se base sur un prompt proposé par un ami "et si Hannibal avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour fuir après la saison deux ?" et sera divisée en plusieurs parties. Ne me lancez pas des tomates tout de suite, je n'ai fait que suivre mes idées un peu tordues.

**Univers** : Univers Alternatif - Post-saison 2.

* * *

**PARTIE 1 - Prologue**

_Il y a un temps pour tout, un temps pour toute chose sous les cieux : un temps pour naître, et un temps pour mourir._

Ecclésiaste 3 : 1-2.

* * *

La lame du couteau se brise en heurtant le carrelage. La porte se referme dans un claquement sec. Le silence s'impose en reprenant ses droits.

Noyé dans la douleur, il est seul. Il n'y a que son souffle qui résonne à ses oreilles, plus bruyant que jamais. Son corps ne répond plus à ses injonctions depuis déjà de longues minutes, l'empêchant de se mouvoir, et il ne peut compter que sur son esprit pour le maintenir à flot. Ses pensées demeurent ses dernières compagnes, trop sombres pour être réellement salvatrices, mais encore présentes telles des lanternes affaiblies qui éclairent difficilement le peu de chemin qui lui reste à faire.

Selon certaines croyances, un homme sur le point de mourir voit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, de sa naissance à cet instant fatal, et rien ne lui est alors épargné. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui lui arrive, pas de cette manière. Les souvenirs qui le hantent brusquement sont les pires de son existence, tous sont liés à ses mauvaises décisions et aux échecs nombreux qui ont suivi. Ils retracent le fil des événements qui l'ont conduit à se retrouver dans cette pièce en ce jour funeste, aux mains sanglantes d'un meurtrier sans scrupule qui s'est servi de lui comme bouclier contre le monde.

Un gémissement de souffrance franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il essaye de se redresser. Il est condamné à attendre la mort, allongé sur un tapis qui s'imbibe de son sang. Il ne sent plus ses membres inférieurs, comme si tout contact était coupé entre ses jambes et son cerveau, ce qui lui donne une assez bonne idée du problème auquel il est confronté. Le simple fait de s'appuyer sur ses bras envoie des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale et il se résigne à ne plus bouger. Son téléphone portable – l'ultime moyen qu'il lui reste pour appeler de l'aide – est posé sur les draps, presque à portée de main. S'il avait la force de se trainer jusqu'au coin du lit, il pourrait tirer sur le tissu et faire tomber l'appareil mais il n'est pas en capacité de déplacer son corps. Son bourreau savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en le poignardant dans le dos et en l'abandonnant. Crier serait inutile, les portes sont fermées et sa voix n'est déjà plus qu'un murmure qui se perd dans les ombres.

Étrangement, au lieu de songer à ce qui pourrait se produire après son dernier souffle – une autre forme de vie ou un voyage d'une durée indéterminée au purgatoire – il se tourne intérieurement vers un passé très proche. Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, c'est devenu presque habituel chez lui, et il s'interroge sur les véritables raisons qui ont motivé son comportement. Il n'était pas inconscient durant tous ces mois à jouer un rôle qui lui paraissait au début inapproprié et il n'a pas eu d'entrave pour le forcer à obéir. Malgré toutes ses propres protestations, il a soutenu la tragi-comédie grotesque de son marionnettiste en exécutant à la perfection tout ce qu'il devait faire, sans s'échapper de cette emprise angoissante.

Le regrette-t-il vraiment maintenant qu'il est en train de mourir ? Agirait-il de la sorte si le choix lui était offert d'effacer ce temps de fugues et de secrets ? Patienterait-il jusqu'à ce coup fatal porté d'une main de maître ? Embrasserait-il une fois de plus la cause de son tourmenteur ?

Au fond de lui, il connaît les réponses à toutes ces questions. Et désormais, face à sa vie qui s'achève, il ne peut plus compter sur le moindre espoir de rédemption.


	2. PARTIE 1 - Chapitre 1

**Note : **J'ai mis du temps à publier ce premier chapitre parce que j'ai tenté de le réduire au maximum pour qu'il ne soit pas trop lent dans le déroulement des événements. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi, d'ailleurs, mais prendre le temps de montrer les conséquences de certains faits sur un certain personnage me tenait à coeur.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Une impression de déjà-vu**

* * *

Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la grande maison. Ce silence qui accueille le Dr Chilton est un réel soulagement, un bon présage pour redémarrer sur des bases solides. La dernière fois où il est rentré chez lui après une journée banale de travail, un macabre spectacle l'attendait et il s'est retrouvé mêlé à une succession d'événements aussi inattendus que douloureux. Ce calme bienfaiteur est tout ce dont il a besoin afin d'oublier, l'espace d'un instant, tout ce qu'il a pu vivre en quelques semaines.

Bien sûr, oublier est un grand mot rempli d'optimisme. Son esprit ne pourra jamais se défaire entièrement du souvenir des cadavres exposés dans les différentes pièces et de l'humiliation d'une arrestation tout à fait inappropriée. Son corps porte la marque indélébile de ce jour maudit, si profonde qu'il se demande encore à quel niveau se situe sa chance. Ne pas mourir sous les mains expertes d'Abel Gideon a déjà relevé du miracle mais ses organes n'ont pas apprécié ce tête-à-tête avec l'ancien médecin. Survivre à la balle tirée par la protégée de Crawford a là-aussi démontré qu'il doit avoir un ange gardien quelque part, même si ce protecteur invisible a sans nul doute un humour particulier puisqu'il le laisse défiguré, affaibli, et complètement déprimé, incapable dans un premier temps de soutenir les regards des autres sans se sentir mal à l'aise et honteux. Les séquelles sont autant physiques que psychologiques et il est assez bien placé pour avoir conscience du fait qu'un esprit endommagé ne se soigne pas en un claquement de doigts, pas après de tels traumatismes.

Frederick tente de ne pas songer à tout ce qui l'attend dans les prochains jours. Nettoyer méticuleusement chaque pièce est une évidence. Changer la décoration l'est un peu moins mais c'est un moyen de ne pas affronter quotidiennement les lieux tels qu'ils étaient lors de son agression. Quant au reste, ses factures sont réglées par des prélèvements automatiques, lui permettant de ne pas avoir eu à se soucier des échéances de payement alors qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Cependant, il y a quelques aspects matériels à prendre en compte, à commencer par les courses ainsi que la remise en marche de son alarme. Le simple fait de penser qu'il risque de passer plusieurs nuits sans les détecteurs de présence suffit à distiller une certaine angoisse en lui. Ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant est un effort considérable et il inspire un bon coup en comptant à rebours à partir de cinquante. La police lui a assuré que tout irait bien, qu'il n'est plus en danger, qu'Hannibal ne prévoie pas de refaire un nouveau coup d'éclat en l'impliquant et qu'il a juste à reprendre le cours de sa vie sans se soucier du psychiatre meurtrier. Et cela, même si l'homme surnommé l'Éventreur de Chesapeake est toujours en liberté.

La poigne du Dr Chilton se resserre quelques secondes sur le pommeau de sa canne puis s'affaiblit un peu. Penser au nom de son confrère le met dans tous ses états, ce qui n'est moralement pas bon pour sa convalescence. Hannibal a surpris tout le monde avec ses actes et Frederick doit bien admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir chez lui, vêtu d'une combinaison en plastique faite pour se protéger d'éclaboussures sanglantes, prêt à l'endormir. Et il n'imaginait pas que le Lituanien aurait l'audace de dissimuler dans son sous-sol le corps à moitié découpé de Gideon. Tant de surprises qui ont entraîné la mise en marche des rouages délicats du plan d'Hannibal.

La psychologue de l'hôpital – une jeune femme charmante avec un sourire avenant – lui a conseillé de ne pas songer à Lecter comme à un ancien ami, pour éviter la culpabilité ou le regret. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, de toute manière, mais Frederick a malgré tout la sensation d'avoir été trahi par quelqu'un envers qui il avait un minimum de confiance. Une confiance certes limitée qui se résumait à une connaissance réciproque des moyens contestés qu'ils mettaient en œuvre pour étudier leurs patients, mais une confiance quand même. Et puis, il y a eu les repas, ces dîners pendant lesquels le Dr Chilton se sentait presque à sa place, à discuter avec un confrère reconnu qui ne méprisait pas ses méthodes thérapeutiques. C'est le propre d'Hannibal de se montrer sous un jour agréable pour apaiser la vigilance de chacun afin de mieux frapper par la suite et Frederick s'est bien fait avoir. Il aurait pourtant pu voir ce qui n'allait pas chez son confrère, démasquer l'Éventreur dont il avait dressé le profil par le passé, pour Crawford. Mais il s'est comporté comme un aveugle en refusant d'accepter la nature du cannibale puis en baissant sa garde alors que la situation empirait de jour en jour. Et même s'il a tenté de donner un léger coup de main à l'équipe de Jack, il était trop tard.

Pour ne pas broyer du noir et des remords, Chilton dresse l'inventaire de ce qu'il manque dans ses placards. Il grimace en constatant qu'en effet, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de sortir plus tôt que prévu. Il n'a même pas de quoi se faire un repas convenable, les denrées périssables n'ont pas attendu son retour pour commencer le processus de décomposition et il n'avait déjà plus de conserves avant l'attaque surprise d'Hannibal. Il ouvre quelques portes pour vérifier une dernière fois l'absence de nourriture et se résigne. Il n'a pas encore retiré son manteau, ses clefs de voiture sont dans sa poche, mais une partie de son cerveau lui hurle de ne pas repartir. Aller faire des achats revient à s'exposer au grand jour, à croiser les visages si expressifs des autres et à se demander si la souffrance se lit tant sur le sien.

Frederick fait un petit détour par sa chambre. Son miroir en pied a un peu pris la poussière depuis son départ involontaire et il donne un coup de chiffon sur la surface avant de s'observer. Son œil invalide n'est pas repérable immédiatement s'il ne regarde pas quelqu'un trop longtemps, la lentille colorée produit déjà son effet et laisse croire qu'il a toujours une vision binoculaire. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le cas et son champ visuel a été amputé d'une grande partie à gauche, lui compliquant ses déplacements. Il n'aurait pas dû reprendre le volant pour revenir chez lui mais il n'avait personne à appeler pour le reconduire à son domicile. Reprenant son inspection, il effleure d'une main sa prothèse au niveau de la mâchoire, imperceptible bien qu'il ne soit pas encore complètement capable d'articuler tous les sons. Les séances avec l'orthophoniste de l'hôpital ont été un vrai calvaire et il sait qu'il n'a pas terminé car cette prothèse n'est pas entièrement adaptée. L'impact de balle sur sa joue reste légèrement visible malgré le maquillage et c'est cette marque sur sa peau qui le dérange le plus. Elle est la preuve flagrante de son incapacité à lutter contre Hannibal et il déteste l'impuissance qui résulte de cette pensée. Cela lui rappelle l'horrible cicatrice qui s'étale sur son torse, qui est tout autant un signe de sa vulnérabilité que de sa bêtise.

Se donnant un peu de courage, Chilton finit par se reprocher sa crainte paralysante. Quelle est la probabilité que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître pendant qu'il fait ses achats ? Certes, il s'est retrouvé malgré lui dans les journaux à la suite de son arrestation mais tout le monde ne lit pas la presse pour s'intéresser à de si sordides affaires. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait des amis en grand nombre. Il côtoie des collègues durant les réceptions du milieu médical ou les séminaires liés à la psychiatrie mais ce ne sont que des connaissances pour briller en société afin de donner le change, non pas des personnes qu'il inviterait chez lui pour discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien autour d'un bon verre. Autant dire qu'il peut aller remplir ses placards comme s'il était un individu lambda – ce qu'il est réellement, n'en déplaise à son ego – et comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer le monstre tapi derrière le visage avenant d'Hannibal.

La douleur soudaine qui surgit dans sa mâchoire indique à Frederick qu'il a trop serré les dents sous le coup de ses émotions. Il n'est pas tout à fait au point avec sa prothèse et il sait pertinemment qu'il lui faut se débarrasser de certaines de ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais il devrait tout d'abord se relaxer en balayant de son esprit la moindre pensée liée au cannibale, ce qui se révèle impossible. Son propre reflet, en premier lieu, est déjà un rappel cuisant de la manipulation de l'Éventreur, de même que certaines pièces de sa maison. Il connaît les symptômes d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, y compris le fait qu'un simple petit détail presque anodin est amplement suffisant pour déclencher un état de détresse chez quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent pour lui et il ignore ce qu'il fera réellement si la panique le prend par surprise entre les murs de sa demeure, dans son immense solitude. C'est quelque chose qui lui semble beaucoup trop effrayant et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrette de ne pas pouvoir se confier à une personne proche ou à un spécialiste, même si la perspective de communiquer avec des psychologues ne le réjouit mas vraiment.

Dans un dernier sursaut de bonne volonté, Chilton s'arrache à la vue de sa psyché, prenant sur lui pour ne pas flancher une fois de plus. Il sort de sa chambre avec l'impression d'avoir un sac de nœuds dans l'estomac puis il traverse sa maison et claque la porte principale derrière lui. Il tente de verrouiller l'entrée mais baisse les bras en constatant que la serrure n'a pas été changée. Ce léger contretemps réduit considérablement sa motivation et ranime la panique qui couve dans son esprit. Il finit par se reprendre en main et par rejoindre sa voiture d'un air désinvolte, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de sa bonne humeur. Le reste de son attitude n'est toutefois pas accordé à cette apparence trompeuse tandis qu'il prend place derrière le volant. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour mettre le moteur en marche et il retient un mouvement de fureur. Ce n'est pas une clef de voiture qui aura raison de son calme, il ne s'abaissera pas à la balancer par la fenêtre sous prétexte qu'il est extrêmement nerveux. L'instant suivant, il réussit à démarrer et à quitter le périmètre de sa maison malgré le poids de plus en plus pesant qui l'oppresse lourdement.

Comble de malchance, le temps n'est pas de son côté et il se met à pleuvoir. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur le pare-brise avec frénésie, irritant le psychiatre qui se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner sur ses pas. Cependant, le souvenir de ses placards vides prédomine et il se force à poursuivre sa route en espérant que l'averse finira par s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas la pluie en elle-même qui le dérange, il n'a rien de personnel contre les éléments naturels, mais il associe les nuages gris à son humeur morose et à toutes les sombres pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Avec un rire nerveux, il songe au fait qu'il pourrait sans mal participer à une étude concernant les effets du temps sur le caractère des gens. Il gagnerait haut la main le prix de l'homme le plus grognon en période de pluie, sous les moqueries de ses confrères. Il imagine déjà les gros titres des journaux avec sa photo et une légende digne de Lounds qui mettrait en avant son tempérament grincheux ainsi que son incroyable ego.

Contrairement à ce que pensent certains de ses collègues, Frederick a parfaitement conscience d'être egocentrique et très soucieux des apparences ainsi que de tout ce qui peut être dit à son sujet. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il a commis de nombreuses erreurs ces dernières années, particulièrement depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé à reprendre contact avec Hannibal. Il se croyait assez doué pour repérer l'Éventreur de Chesapeake mais il n'a fait qu'enfermer un fou alors qu'il connaissait le bon coupable. S'il n'avait pas eu une si grande opinion de lui-même, Chilton serait encore en un seul morceau à se pavaner devant d'autres professionnels du milieu médical et non pas à avoir peur de rentrer chez lui. Son caractère invivable est responsable de sa solitude, il est incapable de se lancer dans une quelconque relation sérieuse sans finir par décevoir la personne avec qui il aimerait bâtir quelque chose de solide. Malgré la conscience qu'il a de ses défauts, il ne change pas et reste obstinément cet homme détestable qui attire les commentaires acerbes de tout le monde. Il se souvient bien de l'expression de Will Graham lors de leur première rencontre au sein de l'hôpital psychiatrique et il n'oublie pas ce rictus méprisant qu'il lui a adressé. Sans compter les accusations répétées de Bloom, l'incrédulité de Crawford et les manipulations de Lecter.

Comme si elle suivait ses réflexions, la pluie redouble d'intensité, noyant le paysage et lui tirant un juron. Il n'aurait pas dû conduire avec un seul œil valide mais il ne se voyait pas faire appel à quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ses achats. Frederick est presque heureux d'arriver à destination mais il remarque bien vite que le parking est rempli, ce qui suffit à raviver son angoisse et à faire poindre les prémices d'une crise de panique. Combien de regards scrutateurs et accusateurs se poseront sur lui à l'instant où il franchira les portes du supermarché ? Il croit entendre les questions qui se bousculeront dans l'esprit de tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui le verront entrer puis qui se rappelleront que quelques temps plus tôt, il se faisait arrêter par Crawford comme s'il était le véritable Éventreur. Il sent la présence proche des ténèbres qui ne manqueront pas de l'engloutir lorsqu'il cèdera à ses émotions.

D'un mouvement des paupières, Frederick chasse les larmes amères venues brouiller sa vision déjà si faible. Ce moment d'impuissance ne l'encourage pas à aller de l'avant et il se demande combien de temps il mettra avant de ne plus se comporter comme une proie face à l'immense prédateur qu'est le monde. Il coupe le moteur d'une main fébrile, attrape sa canne maladroitement et sort du véhicule en retenant la nausée qui s'empare de lui. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur lui, sur ses mains découvertes, sur son manteau, dans ses cheveux et coulent le long de sa nuque. Il frissonne sous ce froid soudain qui fait écho à celui qui l'habite et se hâte avant d'être complètement trempé. Ce serait stupide de sa part de tomber malade – en attrapant un gros rhume qui se changerait en pneumonie sans les soins adéquats – alors qu'il vient enfin de sortir de cet hôpital sinistre où il a été traité comme le pire des criminels. Il ne compte pas remettre les pieds dans l'une de ces structures médicales en dehors de son boulot.

Passé l'une des portes principales du supermarché, il se fige, enveloppé dans un brouhaha qui sonne à ses oreilles comme l'agitation d'une ruche. Il reste immobile pendant de longues minutes, si bien que quelqu'un vient s'enquérir de son état. Chilton bafouille des excuses, reprend son masque habituel de suffisance avec justesse puis s'aventure dans les rayons après avoir saisi un panier en plastique. Sentant les gouttes d'eau poursuivre leur chemin, il essuie machinalement son visage avec sa manche, sans quitter du regard les produits qui s'étalent devant lui. Frederick est devenu maître dans l'art d'aller à l'essentiel quand il fait ses achats, refusant de s'attarder plus que de raison tout en évitant les contacts avec les autres clients. Il lui faut uniquement le nécessaire pour manger quelques jours, il reviendra sans doute plus tard, lorsqu'il n'aura plus ce poids terrible dans l'estomac.

« Le monsieur a un trou dans le visage. »

Un paquet de riz dans les mains, le psychiatre s'immobilise. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui vient de parler et découvre une sorte de peur mêlée à du dégoût sur ses traits enfantins. La mère du jeune garçon le réprimande, gênée, mais Chilton a le temps de remarquer l'expression qu'elle affiche à son tour. Il constate que la femme ne peut s'empêcher de fixer la blessure qu'il a à la mâchoire, là où la balle de Lass a marqué irrémédiablement la chair et les os. Frederick perd le courage de dire quelques mots, la gorge nouée, et il s'esquive en baissant les yeux, envahi par une amertume qui le consume avec violence. Il heurte sans le vouloir un autre client qui le dévisage avec attention, le scrutant avec tant de minutie qu'il a le sentiment de passer sous un scanner.

« Vous êtes le Dr Chilton. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Ce qu'il craignait est en train de se produire. Frederick acquiesce d'une voix enrouée par les émotions qui se bousculent en lui puis il se dirige vers les caisses sans laisser le temps à l'autre homme de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il essaye d'ignorer son cœur qui bat la chamade, ses jambes qui le portent difficilement et cette panique croissante qui ne tardera pas à le paralyser. Par chance, la caissière ne lui adresse aucune remarque, pas même lorsqu'il paye en vitesse avec quelques billets qu'il dépose en la priant de garder la monnaie. Les sacs de course menacent son équilibre mais il parvient à retourner à sa voiture en chancelant sous la pluie toujours présente. Il entrepose rapidement ses achats dans le coffre puis il s'installe derrière le volant.

« Tout ira bien, marmonne-t-il. »

Par curiosité, alors qu'il sait bien que la vision qui s'offrira à lui sera dérangeante, il s'observe dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Le maquillage qui masquait sa plaie a coulé à cause de la pluie et il a, sans le savoir, révélé la marque rougeâtre qui le défigure en essuyant sa joue. Ce n'est pas étonnant que l'enfant ait eu si peur, la cicatrisation est seulement en train de se faire. Les médecins lui ont dit que la guérison sera longue et incomplète, qu'il lui faudra s'habituer à cacher sa blessure avec de la poudre s'il ne réussit pas à l'accepter. Ses doigts effleurent la peau presque inexistante, ses mâchoires se serrent et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Un sanglot monte dans sa gorge et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, suivi d'un autre, plus puissant. Le faible barrage mental qu'il a voulu ériger dans son esprit se rompt, libérant des pleurs nombreux et humiliants. La tristesse, la douleur et la rage emmagasinées à l'hôpital et en prison éclatent enfin, secouant son corps de spasmes incontrôlables. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour être chez lui, à l'abri des regards, mais le destin semble poursuivre sa terrible comédie en le brisant plus encore.

Se reprendre est difficile. Frederick replonge dans son chagrin dès que ses larmes se tarissent, créant un cercle vicieux duquel il ne parvient pas à se sortir. Le paysage est plus noyé par ses pleurs que par la pluie et il hoquète longuement, incapable de respirer correctement. L'air satisfait d'Hannibal flotte dans ses pensées, provoquant en lui un électrochoc. Il ne peut pas laisser l'Éventreur gagner et prendre le dessus de cette manière, même s'il a fait de ces derniers jours un enfer. Le cannibale serait bien heureux de le voir ainsi en train de sangloter comme un gamin parce qu'il est psychologiquement instable depuis qu'il a été blessé par la protégée de Crawford.

Reniflant peu gracieusement, Chilton se redresse et met en route sa voiture. Il quitte le parking du supermarché en serrant son volant comme s'il allait se volatiliser. Son souffle s'apaise pendant le trajet du retour mais il craint la moindre crise de panique. Une fois devant sa demeure, un simple aller-retour entre sa voiture et la cuisine est suffisant pour décharger le coffre. Il verrouille le véhicule puis retourne chez lui, soulagé de retrouver le calme des lieux. Il se débarrasse de son manteau sur une chaise avant de se mettre à ranger ses affaires. Chaque produit finit à sa place avec des gestes automatiques qui rassurent Frederick. Ce ne sont que des mouvements du quotidien mais ils lui rappellent qu'il est toujours en vie et c'est suffisant pour lui, comme un baume sur ses blessures. S'il parvient à remplir ses placards sans aide, c'est parce qu'il respire encore, parce que la mort n'a pas voulu de lui. Est-il pour autant un survivant ? Il ignore lui-même s'il a le droit de se qualifier ainsi. Il est un rescapé de deux Éventreurs, d'un faux qu'il manipulait à sa guise comme un imbécile et d'un vrai qui s'est amusé à ses dépens ; cette anecdote ferait une ligne supplémentaire très attrayante sur son curriculum vitae.

Une fois que tout semble en ordre, le psychiatre s'attaque au téléphone fixe du domicile. Une lumière rouge clignote pour lui signaler que plusieurs messages vocaux ont été déposés sur son répondeur en son absence. Sans réelle surprise, il découvre un nombre impressionnant d'injures et de menaces à son égard où les mots « psychopathe », « cannibale », « assassin » et « monstre » reviennent le plus souvent. Même s'il s'y attendait à cause des manipulations du véritable Éventreur afin de le faire passer pour un meurtrier, les entendre est un coup de plus porté à son moral déjà bien bas. Ce sont tous des inconnus qu'il n'a jamais vus et ne verra sans doute jamais qui se permettent de devenir juges et bourreaux sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il peut s'estimer heureux que cette haine populaire touche uniquement sa messagerie vocale et non pas sa maison, il craignait un incendie criminel ou un autre fait similaire. Il n'aurait pas eu le cœur à dormir ailleurs après son séjour à l'hôpital et il est presque certain qu'il s'agissait également de l'un des éléments du plan d'Hannibal.

L'un des derniers messages provient d'Alana Bloom. L'étonnement saisit Chilton parce que sa relation avec la psychiatre n'est en rien amicale. Ils ont à peine échangé quelques mots pendant l'affaire de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et elle n'a eu aucun mal à lui faire savoir son point de vue lorsqu'il a été arrêté par Crawford. Elle a défendu Hannibal corps et âme sans même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. La femme s'excuse dans son message, sur un ton légèrement hésitant qui fait sourire Frederick malgré lui. Il sent bien que sa consœur n'est pas à son aise et il en éprouve un peu de contentement. Il sait ce que cela fait d'avoir des regrets sur un comportement passé et il savoure sa gêne évidente. Elle n'était pas aussi maladroite quand elle menait l'interrogatoire dans cette salle où tout a basculé. Mais son monde où trônait le cannibale s'est effondré lorsque chacun a enfin pris conscience de son vrai visage. Ce n'est pas comme si Frederick n'avait pas essayé de convaincre Crawford et ses sbires, dont Alana. Sans la rappeler, il efface le message vocal. Ses excuses ne le touchent pas et il ne tient pas à discuter avec elle. Il a appris qu'elle a souffert elle-aussi, qu'elle a traversé une des fenêtres de la maison de Lecter et qu'elle en garde quelques graves séquelles pour le moment. Peut-être ira-t-il la voir un jour pour la saluer et lui montrer qu'il avait raison en tentant de la prévenir au sujet d'Hannibal.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser déprimer, Frederick reprend l'inspection de sa maison. Il ouvre les volets encore fermés, aère toutes les pièces, retire les draps de son lit pour les remplacer par des propres dont l'odeur l'apaise aussitôt. Il évite de s'attarder sur la poussière qui macule les meubles, sur les empreintes de pas qui parsèment sol et qu'il n'avait pas vues auparavant lorsqu'il est rentré. Il sait que sa demeure a été une scène de crime, que des policiers et des membres de la scientifique sont venus chez lui mais il tente de ne pas y songer trop longtemps. Pourtant, quand il revient dans sa cuisine, des détails lui sautent aux yeux. Ci et là, des traces de sang sont encore présentes. Ce ne sont que des gouttelettes presque insignifiantes mais cela ravive ses sombres pensées et son angoisse. Le psychiatre s'empare précipitamment d'un torchon et frotte avec vigueur, comme s'il voulait voir disparaître la surface-même de sa table. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de sa bouche à cette idée et il finit par fermer les paupières quelques instants, trouvant au fond de lui une infime part de courage qui l'aide à se calmer.

Son estomac se rappelle à lui dans un bruit assourdissant. Frederick termine son opération de nettoyage avant de songer enfin à manger. Les manches de sa chemise relevées jusqu'aux coudes, il s'attèle ensuite à la préparation de son repas, heureux de pouvoir songer à autre chose alors que l'odeur de la nourriture envahit la cuisine. De façon pernicieuse, son esprit associe son activité actuelle au talent d'Hannibal et il sent le couteau s'échapper de ses doigts pour finir sa course sur le carrelage de la pièce. Ses mains se remettent à trembler et il serre instinctivement ses bras contre son torse pour maîtriser ce nouveau débordement de ses émotions. Ce n'est pas la panique qui le gagne mais plutôt l'impuissance. Il n'est sorti de l'hôpital que depuis quelques heures mais, déjà, il a succombé trop de fois à cette terreur qui l'accable sans répit. Il a l'impression d'être faible, tel un enfant certain de dormir sans faire de cauchemar mais qui sombrerait rapidement dans les ténèbres de son imagination. Il doit admettre que la victoire n'est pas à portée de mains, qu'il lui reste un long chemin à parcourir s'il veut redevenir le Dr Chilton qu'il a toujours été, celui qui n'hésite pas à froisser son entourage sans aucun scrupule.

Dépité de ne pas réussir à reprendre une vraie contenance, Frederick ramasse le couteau. Il aperçoit rapidement son reflet dans la lame et constate que son regard n'a plus rien de vivant. Ses doigts se resserrent sur le manche et il éprouve l'envie soudaine de vérifier s'il est capable ou non d'avoir un geste malheureux à son encontre. Il tend sa main libre devant lui et avance la lame vers son poignet mais une fugace pensée l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Même si ce serait rapide et qu'il souffrirait beaucoup moins que ces derniers mois, il offrirait à Hannibal une victoire presque totale. Mourir ne devrait pas être une alternative possible, il a encore du temps devant lui.

Frederick se remet à cuisiner malgré le nœud d'angoisse qui comprime son estomac. Le claquement du couteau contre la planche à découper rythme ses gestes et résonne dans le silence de la pièce. Subitement en proie à un profond malaise, le psychiatre sifflote un air quelconque afin de ne plus avoir l'impression d'être plongé dans un calme surnaturel. Il poursuit la préparation de son repas avec un peu plus de légèreté, souriant presque en entendant le crépitement des légumes dans la poêle. Il y ajoute des pommes de terre tranchées et regrette de ne plus pouvoir accompagner le tout d'un bon morceau de viande. La perte de son rein a trop fragilisé son organisme pour qu'il puisse se permettre de manger des protéines sans y faire attention. Même si un petit steak bien saignant ne serait sans doute pas mortel, il préfère s'en tenir aux recommandations qui lui ont été données. C'est par ailleurs l'occasion pour lui de refuser tout plat suspicieux qui lui serait présenté, comme cela a été le cas bien souvent avec Hannibal.

Pendant que le plat principal cuit doucement, Chilton s'occupe de sa tarte à la pomme qui requiert toute sa concentration. Il place les fruits sur la pâte puis les saupoudre de cannelle avant de préchauffer son four. S'il ne s'estime pas digne des grands chefs du monde entier, il ressent toutefois une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir préparé son repas avec un œil en moins et une grosse dose d'anxiété dans les veines. Il a pris l'habitude de refaire cette recette de son enfance lorsque la mélancolie ou tout autre sentiment négatif reprend le dessus et c'est actuellement le cas pour lui. Il en oublierait presque qu'il était encore à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt. Il enfourne son plat à tarte et retourne surveiller le reste de son repas, mis en appétit par les odeurs qui s'élèvent dans la pièce.

Une fois que tout est prêt et qu'il se met à table, Frederick allume son ordinateur pour suivre les informations. Les nouvelles n'ont rien à lui apprendre, il n'y a pas eu de grands bouleversements politiques, économiques ou géologiques. Les faits-divers présentent un peu plus de surprises avec des annonces sur des personnes portées disparues mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Hannibal est encore en liberté, les hommes de Crawford n'ont pas su retrouver sa trace, pourtant Chilton est certain que ces individus absents ne sont rien de plus que des cas comme les autres. Le véritable Éventreur de Chesapeake ne prendrait pas le risque de semer autant de cailloux derrière lui, pas aussi vite. Au contraire, le cannibale serait beaucoup plus subtil, en délivrant des indices selon ses volontés tout en offrant un spectacle à voir. Il n'y a là aucune mise en scène, ce ne sont que des gens lambdas qui n'ont pas refait surface, sans profil particulier. Le soulagement envahit le psychiatre face à cette constatation car il comprend qu'il n'a rien à craindre de son confrère.

Après avoir mangé, il veille à ne rien laisser trainer dans sa cuisine. La vaisselle est rapidement faite, les couverts sont rangés et seule la tarte entamée trône sur la table. La fatigue se rappelle à lui doucement et il s'autorise un peu de repos, conscient d'avoir besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces. Il prend malgré tout le temps de démaquiller le peu de poudre encore présent sur son visage puis il retire sa lentille, gardant toutefois sa prothèse au cas où il aurait à se réveiller brusquement pour répondre à un coup de téléphone. Cette éventualité est peu probable mais il parvient à se convaincre qu'il y aura peut-être quelqu'un pour l'appeler. L'odeur des draps propres l'apaise un peu, il s'allonge par-dessus sans prendre la peine de se changer, envisageant une simple sieste pour commencer à rattraper toutes les courtes nuits durement supportées à l'hôpital. Si Morphée l'a délaissé pendant son séjour hospitalier, il semble accepter de lui rendre enfin visite, lui permettant de s'endormir rapidement sans se perdre dans les ténèbres les plus profondes de son inconscient.

Un bruit provenant de la cuisine le tire soudain de son état de semi-éveil. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Frederick se lève et chancèle. Ses jambes peinent à le supporter tant il tremble, l'esprit assailli par des souvenirs sanglants qui le terrifient. Il prend sa canne pour se donner plus de courage et traverse la pièce d'une démarche maladroite, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Rien n'est sécurisé chez lui, n'importe quel individu peut entrer dans sa maison, que ce soit un simple voleur qui profite d'une porte ouverte ou quelqu'un venu pour lui faire peur. Il aurait dû acheter une nouvelle arme lorsqu'il est rentré au lieu de se contenter de faire quelques courses mineures. Il n'est pas un tireur exceptionnel, il n'a pas été capable d'appuyer sur la détente face à Graham, mais en cas de force majeure, ce serait plus pratique pour lui que d'être paralysé par la terreur. Il se sermonne en tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple animal entré par une fenêtre qu'il aurait oublié de fermer.

En voyant l'obscurité dans les couloirs, Chilton remarque que la journée approche de sa fin, lui faisant prendre conscience de la durée de sa sieste. Il sait exactement où il a rangé les lampes-torches de secours et il en récupère une au passage, allumant un faible faisceau qui éclaire son chemin. Il n'entend plus rien dans les autres pièces et il espère un court instant que tout cela n'est qu'un effet de son imagination. Partout où il passe, il n'observe que des éléments familiers à leur place. Sa respiration ralentit un peu quelques secondes avant de s'affoler une fois de plus lorsqu'il découvre une assiette à côté de sa tarte, un morceau découpé posé dessus. Il balaye la pièce entière avec la lampe-torche, s'attardant dans les coins, près des placards, dans les ombres où une silhouette pourrait se tapir. Il n'y a personne à portée de vue, du moins pas dans son champ de vision restreint, mais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs demeure avec une certaine ténacité.

« Montrez-vous ! »

La voix du psychiatre est pleine de trémolos, ce qui diminue la portée de son ordre. Le fait d'avoir un œil en moins le rend plus vulnérable, il n'a qu'une canne et une lampe pour attaquer en cas de danger. Un voleur ne s'amuserait pas à prendre le temps de savourer une part de tarte, l'étranger qui est là doit le connaître et avoir pour but de l'effrayer. Frederick pense brièvement à appeler Crawford pour demander des renforts mais cette idée quitte rapidement son esprit. Jack l'a déjà menacé avec un fusil et n'est pas vraiment de son côté, il serait vain de supplier un coup de main.

« Qui que vous soyez, on peut s'arranger. »

Ce ne sont que des mots creux qui se perdent dans le silence de la maison. Quel arrangement pourrait-il proposer à un individu entré chez lui ? Si c'est de l'argent, il aurait de quoi soudoyer un voleur en y mettant bien les formes mais même cette possibilité ne lui paraît pas rassurante. Il n'y a eu aucun cambriolage pendant son absence, il trouve cela anormal que le hasard ait mené quelqu'un dans sa demeure le jour-même où il est revenu. Il dresse mentalement la liste de tous ceux qui auraient une raison de lui en vouloir, aussi bien au sein du personnel de son hôpital psychiatrique que dans le cercle de ses collègues. Comme chaque personne sur terre, Frederick n'a pas que des amis mais il n'est pas détesté au point de devenir une cible de choix. Abel Gideon n'avait pas de famille susceptible de le venger et Hannibal se tient hors de vue des forces de police, ce qui élimine aussitôt les deux hommes ayant cherché à le faire souffrir.

La vibration d'une corde de son piano le fait sursauter et il dirige le faisceau de sa lampe vers l'origine du son. La lumière ne reflète que le vide, y compris sur le siège devant l'instrument, et Chilton a l'horrible sensation d'être en train de sombrer dans la folie. Il n'a pas rêvé ce nouveau bruit, il en est certain, et il n'aime pas savoir qu'il y a bien une personne chez lui sans pouvoir la voir. Il avance lentement vers son piano, en effleure les touches qui résonnent l'une derrière l'autre. Son regard se perd dans la pièce, sur le sol où des empreintes se détachent clairement sur la poussière. Il n'y a pas que ses propres pas, d'autres traces se mêlent aux siennes avec netteté. Sans réfléchir, il les suit, malgré la peur qui menace de l'engloutir jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Presque plongé dans un cauchemar, Frederick descend les marches qui mènent à son sous-sol, tel qu'il l'a fait plusieurs mois plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de moniteur cardiaque pour briser le calme des lieux, il n'entend que sa propre respiration et le claquement de sa canne contre les marches. La lampe oscille à chacun de ses pas, diminuant son efficacité, mais il se refuse à allumer les plafonniers. Les empreintes le conduisent dans sa chambre d'ami, là où était exposé Gideon, et à la place de l'ancien cadavre il découvre une esquisse qui représente un homme au corps hérissé de lames. La stupéfaction de Chilton est si grande qu'il ne perçoit la présence ennemie qu'au dernier moment. Une main écrase sa trachée pour l'empêcher de hurler et il se débat, faisant tomber à la fois sa canne et sa lampe-torche qui s'éteint sous le choc. Un coup porté à sa tête le prive de ses dernières forces et il s'écroule comme un pantin désarticulé.

Une dernière pensée traverse son esprit avant que l'obscurité ne le recouvre. _Le cauchemar est-il sur le point de recommencer ?_


End file.
